Being Messy Isn't A Bad Thing When Your Boyfriend's A Clean Freak
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Erwin is messy on purpose to get Levi into his office when he catches him cleaning his desk he jumps the smaller male. Fanfic shall be a two-shot eventually


Being Messy Isn't A Bad Thing When Your Boyfriend's A Clean Freak

A/N: Hi everyone so my drive to do this pairing was so strong I couldn't stop myself from writing a fic but I shall be back to requests after this. I know Erwin is a bit OOC but I really wanted to write a fic like this for them so please bear with it. So please enjoy and R&R.

Erwin's POV

I smirked to myself on the way back to my office; I kept it messy because I knew that Levi wouldn't be able to resist cleaning it. As I walked into it I noticed that Levi was indeed inside cleaning he was currently bent over my desk. I leaned on the door frame and whistled at him "well, well, well look what we have here bent over my desk a nice little treat for me~"

Levi stiffened at the sound of my voice causing me to smirk as I sauntered over to him before he could stand up straight. I slapped him on the ass the other hand resting on his back so he couldn't shoot upwards. "Oi, oi where do you think you are touching me when anyone could walk in!" he said with a huff trying to stand but unable to.

"Surely you knew what would happen if I walked in on you specially bent over my desk like you are its far too much of an invitation for me to ignore~" I told him huskily feeling a shiver run down his back at my words which only encouraged me more.

"I was planning to be finished before you came back…" he explained as I ran a hand over his firm rump giving it a small squeeze. "Erwin let's not do this here what if someone sees, we should go to your room." He looked up at me as best as he could with his current position, glaring at me.

"Why would I do that when I have you exactly how I want you right now? Besides no one's going to come and disturb us I've already told them that unless it's an emergency they had better not disturb me so we have no problems right~?" I asked him with a mug look.

He glared at me once more "If anyone walks in on us you'll be on a sex ban for two months!" he growled out. Causing me to smirk a little and lean in to capture his lips in a searing kiss which he eventually returned. When we separated for air he spoke once more, "I mean it Erwin."

I chuckled at this "I know, I know~" I chirped happily before grinding my erection against his ass gaining me a small moan from Levi. "I also know you want this as much as I do no matter how much you may complain," I told him now which caused him to 'tsk' at me.

He glared at me once more "hurry up then the longer we wait the more likely someone is to walk in on us," he snapped out pushing his ass against me causing me to groan softly this time.

"Impatient ehh~?" I asked knowing this was going to anger him and I was correct as he kicked my shin making me grunt a little. "Naughty, naughty I think we'll have to punish you for attacking your superior~" I whispered against his ear now smirking in delight as a shiver ran down his spine. "You'd like that wouldn't you~?" I asked huskily before nibbling lightly onto his earlobe gaining me a small groan.

I chuckled and started to remove his pants, once he was naked from the waist down I licked my lips and ran a hand over his firm globes, he really did have a nice ass. "Erwin…don't stare like a pervert!" he complained. I chuckled and spanked his arse rather hard causing him to jolt forward a little with a gasp.

He glared back at me like usual which brought a smirk to my lips "how could I refuse when I have you bent over my desk eh~?" I asked with a small chuckle before leaning in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. I rubbed my clothed erection against his bare ass making him hiss against my lips.

"Oi, get rid of your pants!" he demanded now with his glare still there. I smiled at him and pecked his lips. He huffed at me now "what are you waiting for idiot hurry up!" he growled out.

With a small chuckle I started on my own pants freeing my straining erection. "Patience, patience~" I teased him causing him to glare at me once more. I laughed softly before leaning in to kiss him once more "alright, alright I'll stop teasing you~" I said before he could put his thoughts into words. "I don't think I could wait any longer anyway."

I rubbed my erection between his cheeks about to push in when I was interrupted by him "oi remember where we are, use a condom!" he growled glaring at me for emphasis. I reached into the draw next to me and pulled out a rubber tearing the wrapper with my teeth I slipped it on then without hesitation I thrust into him past his tight rings of muscles causing Levi to moan loudly at the intrusion.

I gave him no time to adjust to my huge size as I started a fast and hard pace, Levi moaned underneath me his face pressed into the desk as I continued my assault on his warm tight walls. I soon found his prostate, hitting it with every thrust causing Levi's moans to get louder and louder. I placed my hands on his hips and pulled him back slightly so his erection wasn't being pushed into the desk rather painfully. One hand slipped around to lightly grab his erection pumping him agonisingly slowly now gaining me the exact reaction that I wanted from my adorable sex kitten. "E-Erwin stop being a t-tease…"

I chuckled at this giving him a particularly hard thrust causing him to moan loudly again. "Don't worry my little kitten I'll make sure you're seeing stars soon~" I whispered huskily into his ear causing him to buck into my hips in response. I smirked now and nibbled onto his earlobe as I started to pump him in time with my thrusts "so needy~" I teased. I continued to slam into him all that could be heard in the room was skin slapping against skin and the sound of our moans and pants.

I bent over him moaning into his ear "I-I'm close…" he grunted in response. I buried my face into his neck before biting down roughly on the junction of his neck and shoulder making him moan loudly as he came hard over the desk his tightening walls making it near impossible for me to stop my own orgasm, with a few more hard thrusts I came hard into the condom. I panted heavily pulling out of Levi and sitting in my desk chair as I removed the condom tying it off before throwing it in the trash can. I then grabbed Levi's hips as he lay over the desk in a panting mess and pulled him into my lap so he was now straddling me his head on my chest.

"You're going to pay for this tomorrow…" he grumbled lazily his eyes fighting to stay awake as he nuzzled into my chest a little now trying to get comfortable. I quirked a brow at this gazing down at him "just you wait I'll get you back…" he added and I smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it~ though try not to fall asleep just yet Levi we still have to get back to my room~" he looked up at me with a small glare. "What did you expect me to let you go back to your room after this?" I asked with a small chuckle "no chance." He huffed at this and nuzzled into my chest once more before he forced himself up on his shaky legs made himself as presentable as possible and I did the same.

"What am I going to do about this?" he asked pointed to the cum stains on his shirt. I grabbed a tissue and tried to clean as much of it off as possible but there was still an obvious wet patch. I frowned and looked around the room.

"How about you wear my jacket?" I asked now and he opened his mouth to complain. "I know it's too big for you but it'll be easier to explain why you're wearing it than why you have cum on your shirt and it's not far from here to my bedroom," I explained.

He grunted and took my jacket putting it on, it really was far too big for him it swamped him but I found it rather adorable and it had me wondering just what he'd look like in one of my shirts, in nothing but my shirt. "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking it's obviously something perverted," he growled out now glaring at me. I put my hands up in surrender before heading towards the door.

We headed back to my room without seeing a single person, once inside we stripped and got into bed Levi immediately snuggled into my chest. He couldn't sleep well on his own he often had insomnia but sleep seemed to come easily when I held him and so this became the usual situation at night time which I definitely didn't mind. Levi mumbled a goodnight and I smiled down at him I kissed the top of his head "Goodnight Levi…love you," I mumbled into his hair before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

The End.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it, it shall be a two-shot though I'm not sure when the second chapter shall be written I have a lot to get through at the moment. Next I'll probably be working on one of my favourite rare pairs for Kuroko No Basuke and I'll be working on an AkaFuri fic sometime soon as a couple of people have requested one.


End file.
